Designer Shades
by Captain Kork
Summary: Five times Wally tried and failed to steal Robin's sunglasses and one time he succeeded. Wally/Dick, rated T for the occassional curse word and kissing


**Hey, a fill for the yj anon meme on livejournal. It's not very good and I warn you, I'm horrible at kissing scenes but it was the only way to work in my +1 so... endure it if you will...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Dick Grayson, Wally West or Cooler Than Me by Mike Polsner.**

* * *

><p>1. "Hey, Di-"<p>

"Robin." He interrupted, turning in his seat to glare at Wally.

"Huh?" The redhead replied intelligently.

"Call me, Robin." He shrugged at his best friend.

"Okay, _Robin, _what's up with the shades?" Wally asked and Robin raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"To hide my identity?" Robin said in his typical Bat-tone. Wally thought it must be an art to make even the most simplest of statements sound sarcastic.

"I mean, why designer shades to hide your face?" He asked, waving a hand in the direction of Robin's eyes as he fell back onto the Boy Wonder's bed.

"Well, Mike Polsner," The raven drawled, "I _am_ the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. There would be a massive uproar if I wore commoner glasses." He sniffed snootily. The two friends stared at each other in silence before breaking down into fits of laughter.

After Wally had regained his normal breathing patterns, he turned to Robin once again, "Hey, Robin-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish…"

"Oh, sorry, continue."

"Can I see your sunglasses?"

"No."

"Damn."

2. Wally and Robin lounged on the couch with the rest of the team. It was one of their rare chill days after they had a long mission the night before. Wally had decided to 'educate' the nonhuman members of the team about the finer points of the movie industry.

Halfway through the movie (they had decided on Jurassic Park), Artemis turned to say something to Robin, but found him asleep against the speedster. She turned a smirk towards him and he blushed slightly.

"You should totally take his shades." Wally started sputtering at the archer's suggestion.

"No, no, no, no. Rob would kill me! Murder me! Disembowel me!" Artemis simply threw him another smirk.

"Ooh~ Your breaking out the big words now." Artemis held her hands up at the redhead's glare. "Still, don't you want to see what Rob looks like without his glasses on? See his eyes?" Wally opened his mouth to tell her that he already knew what Robin- Dick- looked like in his civvies but quickly closed it. If the team found out then _Batman_ would find out and if Batman found then Wally would become speedster pancakes and as much as he liked pancakeshereallyreally_really_didn'twannadie- Never mind the fact Robin claims Batman probably already knows, Wally has a healthy sense of fear of the Bat.

"Not particularly." Wally replied instead and Superboy turned to eye him suspiciously.

"Aren't you the one always complaining about how Robin can't show his face?" Superboy huffed, crossing his arms. Wally felt his neck grow hot. He looked from Superboy's scowl right into Megan's puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Wally?" She asked and he opened and closed his mouth. He couldn't believe this! Megan was the nice one! The innocent one! She wasn't supposed to pull shit like this!

"Fine," The speedster groaned and turned to look at his best friend. Wally reached over and he let his hand hover a foot above Robin's shades. He looked back at his teammates and they all gave looks of encouragement. Except Kaldur who looked torn between interest and being resigned. Must suck being leader.

A hand shot up and encircled Wally's wrist.

"Argh!" He screamed as he crashed to the ground causing Arty and Megan to join in on the screams.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" A groggy voice drifted up from the cushions of the couch. Wally flushed again and tugs on his hand but Robin refused to loosen his grip.

"We thought you were uncomfortable?" He suggested to the Boy Wonder as the raven sat up. HE shot another glare at the redhead but doesn't let go of his wrist. The two began a staring contest that lasted for several moments until Wally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I was pressured into it, okay?" The speedster cried out while Robin continued to stare back unsympathetically, "I speak the truth! You see, Superboy- he was questioning my morals and Megan and her eyes and Artemis was bullying me andKaldurwasnohelpatall. I couldn't handle the pressure."

"Sure… Whatever you say, KF."

3. Robin was walking down the hallway absentmindedly. He silently wondered where everyone was, it was way to quiet in the mountain. He stiffened up slightly as he felt the wind shift minutely behind him. HE slammed a hand to his sunglasses.

A blurry hand that had just reached out brushed the rims of the shades but slipped as the rest of the blur slid down the hall.

"Nice try, KF." Robin called to the speedster who at the time was trying to skid to a stop, "Ouch. Epic. Fail." He winced as Kid Flash collided with the wall at the end of the hallway.

Kid Flash pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked up to see his best friend smirking at him.

"So…" Robin drawled, "Who put it up to you _this _time?" Kid Flash felt a blush creep up the back of his neck and he chuckled nervously.

"Uncle Barry said I couldn't do it." He revealed sheepishly and Robin continued to smirk at him.

4. Robin threw open the fridge, reaching in to grab a bottle of water. He was unaware of the eyes following him from the shadows. As he popped open the top of his water with ease, something shifted in the dark. Muscles coil and a shape shot out at the Boy Wonder.

"For Narnia!"

The figure and Robin crashed to the floor in a heap. Robin thrashed under the figure as they make a grab for his sunglasses.

"KF! What the hell?" Robin gasped as he threw Kid Flash to the floor beside him. He attempted to sit up but Kid Flash threw his body onto the smaller teen.

"I just wanted to borrow your sunglasses~" The red head whined, pouting at his best friend. Robin glared from behind his shades, "So you jump me? In the middle of the freakin' kitchen?" Kid Flash paused in his whining before shooting to his feet and down the hall.

"It was Superboy's idea!"

"It was not!"

5. Saturday was normally a mission day. That was the day that was most fun- even if more often than not the team blew their already shaky cover. So Wally couldn't seem to figure out how he ended up stuck in the mountain with the Boy Wonder and the emo clone of the resident Boy Scout.

With Superboy staring holes into his head.

Doing nothing else.

In silence.

And Superboy's stare was really starting to creep him out.

"That's it!" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Neither of the room's other occupants so much as flinched at the redhead's yell. Robin kept his eyes glued to his laptop and Superboy continued to bore holes into the side of Wally's head.

"I'm bored," Wally whined, "We should do something. Together. Like as a team. And it- Superboy, why the hell are you staring at me?" Wally yelled out, frustrated, turning to glare at the clone.

Before the clone could even open his mouth, Robin cut it with, "He just can't believe how ugly you are." Wally crossed his arms and glared at his best friend.

"Thanks a lot, Rob. Like you're really one to talk." The speedster huffed.  
>"Actually," Superboy interrupted, stopping the impending argument, "I was waiting for Wally to do something ignorant." Robin and Wally both turn to gape at the Kryptonian.<p>

"Hey!" Wally protested as Robin bent over, clutching his stomach in laughter."Not cool, dude, not cool."

"You've got to admit, though, he speaks the truth." The young bat snickered and Wally started sputtering angrily.

"Cheh. Cheh. I'll show you ignorant." Wally grumbled as he launched himself at the acrobat. Superboy watched the two, forgotten in the moment.

The pair tumbled to the floor in a heap. They struggle for dominance and it ends with Di- Robin, sitting on Wally's stomach.

"Well," Robin chirped happily, "I guess we know who would top." He smirked. Wally glared up at him.

"Dude!" Wally's arm shot up and narrowly missed the shades on his best friend's face when he leaned back slightly. Robin stuck his tongue out at the speedster and vaulted off of him.

"Dude! No freakin' fair!"

+1. "Wally," Robin hisses as the redhead pins him to the wall. Wally captures the Boy Wonder's lips. The two continue to kiss hungrily, fighting each other for control. Wally finally detaches himself from Robin and instead trails his lips down the raven's neck.

"Wally…" He gasps again, leaning his neck to give the speedster better access.

Wally lifts his head to look at the other. His hands brush along Robin's arms, trailing up his neck and coming to a rest by his face. The redhead's hands graze the Boy Wonder's cheeks hesitantly as his eyes search for something on the other boy's face. He found what he was looking for and Wally fingers Robin's shades slightly before sliding them off.

Now it wasn't Robin, the Boy Wonder and the Batman's protégé staring at him, it was Dick Grayson staring back at him, his best friend.

"Dick," Wally sighs as he leans in further, recapturing the young teen's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>(blushes) Um... review please? (goes to hide under covers)<strong>


End file.
